Beyond The Zone
by HeavenSpent
Summary: Lori thought she was in control, she thought she had the upper hand, until she met McGarrett. What happens when everything you think you want is turned around? AU Season 2. WARNING: Steve/Lori explicit.
1. Chapter 1

That could have gone better, Lori thought as she left McGarrett's office. She was glad that Five-0 had solved the case and rescued the girl from her kidnapper, but everything was muted by the news that Kono had lost her badge. It was awkward enough to join a tight-knit team like this, particularly since the situation was forced on them all by Governor Denny. But now, faced with losing a team member, everyone was on edge. Particularly McGarrett.

After the news hit, McGarrett had stormed off into his office, and Lori followed him. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good move, she realized. She'd just wanted to lend a hand in clearing Kono of the charges. But for whatever reason, her offer was only met with McGarrett's angry stare. His hostility stunned her for a moment, before she turned on her heel and left for the small conference table that was currently serving as her desk.

She opened up the screen of her laptop and started flipping through the files on her desk, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. All she could see were his eyes fixed on her, angrily narrowed while he stood, arms crossed behind his desk. He acted as if she were to blame for Kono's troubles.

This doesn't make sense, she thought, as she ruffled her fingers anxiously through her hair. McGarrett has a stellar record, from Annapolis to Afganistan, in his time at NI and his service with the SEALs. His work with Five-0 has been a bit outside of standard police tactics, but it seems like he'd always done whatever it took to catch the criminal and solve the case. He shouldn't have let Ling go in his efforts to catch Wo Fat, but clearly, Steve is a professional.

He's a professional! Lori slammed her hand down on the table in frustration. Why is he taking Kono's troubles so personally? And why is he directing his anger at me?

Lori took a deep breath and stopped herself. This is ridiculous, she thought. I shouldn't even care what McGarrett thinks. I have a job to do. I don't know why a man with his training and experience would blame me, but that's his issue, not mine. I know what I have to do, she decided. Resolved, she pulled out the case file on Jen's kidnapping and started to make some headway on her report.

"Hey, you're going to make the rest of us look bad."

Lori looked up, slightly startled, to see Danny coming out of his office.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's 6:30 and you've been heads down for a couple of hours. I don't know who's worse, you or Steve. Everyone else left a while ago. You okay?" Danny asked, approaching the desk where Lori was working. He looked at the neat piles of documents laid across the table and admired her meticulousness.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just going to wrap this up and head out," Lori said, with a small smile. She glanced briefly at McGarrett's office. "Is everything all right?"

Danny smiled. Lori was certainly a beautiful woman, but it was clear he was practically invisible when Steve was around. He wasn't surprised. This was one of the many reasons why he rarely met women when he was out. He was a good guy, attractive, smart (and smart-mouthed). But Steve…well, he was a friggin' super-SEAL, and women could sense him a mile away.

"Yeah, Superman will be fine. He's worried about Kono. We all are," Danny answered. "He's like a mother hen sometimes. I don't know who's worse when it comes to her, Steve or Chin."

Lori chuckled. Danny was a nice guy, a good cop too. Not really her type, although when she thought about it, he probably should be her type. Lori was a brilliant analyst when it came to her work, but her reasoning and judgment were less than ideal when it came to men. She wasn't the type to pick the safe one, the easy choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good night, Danny."

Danny waved a casual goodbye as he headed out the door. Lori looked over at the only office left occupied at the end of the day, and wondered if she should stop in. Remembering McGarrett's icy glare from their last encounter, she returned her focus back to her work.

She didn't realize how much time had passed when she finally finished her report. Sending it off to the printer, Lori stood up from the table and crossed the short distance to the window. The sun was starting to set behind the buildings to the west. She should probably head home. Home wasn't much, just a non-descript one bedroom apartment not far from downtown. The most she could say about it was that she had a short commute and lived on a quiet street with no nosy neighbors.

Lori stretched her arms up and back – her neck was tight from sitting so long. She tilted her head to the left and then to the right as she watched the pages come off of the printer. She rubbed the scar on her left shoulder a little. It always seemed to bother her when she was uptight.

"Tylenol helps with the twinges," a voice said quietly behind her.

She spun around, her eyes widened slightly. Steve noticed her body tense as she faced him. His response made him instantly regret the incident in his office earlier. He didn't want her to fear him, to think she had to tiptoe around him like a time bomb.

He had nothing against Lori, although he wouldn't have picked her initially for his team. She had even managed the case well – hell, she had managed him rather well, too. There was something about her, something unfamiliar and yet intriguing that attracted him. At the same time, her cool demeanor and self-control tempted him to disrupt her status quo, to challenge her in a way she had never been challenged before.

He looked at her carefully, weighing his options.

"That's from last year, isn't it," he asked in a neutral tone, nodding toward her shoulder. She looked at him in surprise. Steve caught her gaze and held it fast.

For a moment, Lori felt trapped. Her breathing was fast, she noted, and her palms were sweating slightly. Her cheeks flushed slightly. Calm down, she thought. This is silly. Of course he knows about me. He knows my history, he pulled my file. But that particular scar, the details about Miami – how did he know? However he knew, clearly he was playing on her emotions, trying to catch her off-guard.

She forced a smile. "Yes, it is," she replied coolly. "But that wasn't in my file that you pulled last night."

Steve paused, never breaking his gaze. "It wasn't in your Homeland Security file. But it was in your NSA file," Steve said evenly, as he shifted his eyes to look past Lori to the view outside.

"My…" she stuttered, and then stopped. NSA file. She felt like smacking her head against the windows. He was a former Naval Intelligence officer, it would be expected he'd have Top Secret clearance or better. Lori was an excellent chess player, anticipating her opponent's moves, but she quickly realized she was being outplayed by McGarrett. Her mind was racing as she tried to maintain her focus. She quietly took a deep breath. At least don't get caught off-guard again, she thought. I may not win this one, but I won't let him know it.

"Yes, my NSA file. You are nothing if not thorough, Commander."

Steve resisted the urge to smile as he took another step toward the window and looked down at Lori. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes focused narrowly at Steve. She was harder than most to read, but he was an expert at noticing even the slightest changes in someone's demeanor. He smiled inwardly as he realized she was unsuccessfully trying to hide her emotions from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to know who I'm working with. Reading a resume doesn't get me what I need." Steve returned his focus to her pale blue eyes.

McGarrett was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and his back ramrod straight. Lori looked at the table, realizing that she couldn't casually walk back to her laptop without brushing past him. Clearly he was trying to intimidate her. She silently cursed herself as she felt her cheeks deepen their blush. Damn. Lori tried to keep her breathing slow and steady but her pulse was racing. She absently started to rub her shoulder and then stopped herself. Usually she was better at this game, better at concealing her feelings, but after everything that had happened over the past two days, she was tired and raw. Steve had a way of making her feel exposed, bare in front of him. Part of her wanted to give up, but part of her couldn't.

"Sometimes we have to take things on faith. Files don't show us who a person is," Lori replied, a slight rise to her voice as a bit of nervousness crept in. She wondered just what was in her NSA file, how much of the details about Miami were there. What did he know?

"I don't take things on faith."

He stood, looking at Lori, enjoying for a moment the looks that crossed her angled face she tried to figure out what exactly he knew, and didn't know, about her past. It had been awhile since Steve had met a woman who had the wherewithal to challenge him, and while he may not have picked Lori to join the team, he was at least going to have a little fun while she was here.

Steve started to turn toward his office door, but Lori moved quickly to her laptop on the table, slightly blocking his path. She straightened up the files next to her computer, ignoring Steve, who was forced to awkwardly walk around the other side of the table. As he came around to turn into his office, she stepped in front of him.

"You should rethink your strategy, Commander. I'm not the enemy here. And I don't appreciate intimidation techniques," Lori said in a clear and even tone that she rarely used outside of the interrogation room.

Her body was just inches away from his, so close she could feel his heat which she tried to ignore. She was not going to let him get to her. She had dealt with his kind before. If she didn't take control now, she'd spend the rest of her time with Five-0 fetching coffee and babysitting worried parents.

Steve's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Lori. He towered over her by several inches, in spite of the high heels she was wearing. She seemed determined to force him to back down. But Steve never backed down, not ever. He certainly was not going to back down for her.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, it was as if everything had stopped. The air hung thickly in the room, the street noises from below muted as the sun set low in the horizon. The only sound in the room was the low hum of the florescent lights. Lori looked up at McGarrett, her eyes locked with his, a look of determination in her face. Stalemate. She couldn't back down now. He wouldn't push past her. All he had to do was turn around, and she'd win this round. A slight smile crossed her lips as she thought about her position.

Steve reached out with his left hand, encircled Lori's tiny waist, and pulled her in close to him, startling her. Before she could respond, he bent down and touched his lips to hers, kissing her ever so softly. Her rigid body relaxed into his kiss. Steve's right hand reached up to cradle her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She reached up to Steve's neck, pulling herself closer as their bodies eagerly crushed up against each other. Gently, but insistently, Steve's tongue parted her lips, hungrily exploring her mouth. His right hand moved to the small of her back, pressing her in to him tightly as he leaned in further toward Lori.

Lori's fingers twisted softly into his short, dark hair as she marveled at the sensation of being held tightly, passionately against him. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, as the heat continued to build between them. She softly moaned as a swell of desire rose from deep within her, all reason leaving her to be quickly replaced by an unquenchable need to touch every inch of him, to possess him, to feel him inside of her. Their kiss turned more passionate, more insistent, more needy as both of them began to give in to their raw desire.

Steve turned them toward the windows, pressing Lori up against the blinds. Her hands drifted downward, her arm shifting under his to inch up his t-shirt. As she felt the smooth crease of his lower back, the warmth in her body started to spread. Her only thought was how badly she wanted this, how much she wanted for him to take her, to touch her, to kiss her. She needed more. She desperately ached to feel him inside of her.

Steve stopped for a minute and caught his breath. He had intended to kiss her, yes, but he hadn't expected such passion and intensity. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, filled with desire and need. This was not a good idea. He barely knew her. He was her boss. They were professionals, and in their world, relationships were dangerous. But he couldn't deny how much he wanted her, how he wanted to take her, how he had to have her in every way.

His brow furrowed, "Lori... is this, I mean, are you sure…"

Before he could finish, Lori took hold of his muscled arms and pushed him up against the table as her mouth covered his in a desperate, hot, open kiss. She grabbed his waist with both hands and continued to untuck his shirt to reach his tanned skin. Steve balanced himself, his hands on the table, as her fingers gently reached under his waistband to caress his hips and lower abdomen. Her hands were dangerously close. Steve closed his eyes slightly as her fingers had the desired effect, and he felt his own passion surge. Lori pulled his waist toward her as he had pulled hers, and thrust his pulsing groin against her leg, rubbing it as she crushed her mouth against his.

Steve reached around Lori's petite frame and pulled her in close as their tongues and bodies seemed to fight for dominance. He turned her around quickly, pushing her up against the table now. Steve reached up with one hand to unbutton the first few buttons of her shirt, just enough so he could slip his hand in past her bra and cup her breast. His thumb flicked against her erect nipple, and she gasped from the sensation. His left hand cupped her perfectly round ass, pulling her onto him as he leaned over her toward the table. Her leg instinctively came up to rub against the outside of his thigh, unwittingly exposing her more as her skirt hiked up a little more.

Steve lifted her skirt up enough to reach between her legs and feel her heat and wetness. Her silk panties were soaked, and Steve smiled as he continued to probe her mouth skillfully with his tongue. He slipped the crotch of her panties aside, his fingers quickly finding the nub of her engorged clit. As he flicked it, Lori broke off their kiss and tossed her head back with a loud groan. Steve kissed her neck, the soft spot under her ear, working his way up to nibble her earlobe, all while caressing her clit.

"Steve, Steve…" she gasped. "My God, I need, I… please, I need to…" Lori breathlessly reached for his shirt, desperate to feel him close to her, to feel his skin against hers as he continued to tease her clit. Her whole body was on fire, reaching for him. She cupped her hands around his firm ass. Her hands moved quickly up along his back. She pushed his shirt up as her hands moved to his chiseled abs and his broad, perfect chest. Steve briefly let her go and in one swift move, pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes locked on each other, and Lori gently ran her hands over his smooth chest, up to his broad tattooed shoulders before reaching for his neck to kiss him once more. But Steve backed away, a sly grin on his lips.

He looked at Lori, perched on the table, her wet panties peeking through her hiked-up skirt, her shirt disheveled and unbuttoned, her cheeks red with desire, and her eyes wide with passion. He caressed her face with one hand, rubbing his thumb against her swollen lips. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Lori, what do you want?" he asked, calming himself, forcing his heart rate to slow.

"Mmm, Steve, I need you… Please…." Lori put her hand on his bare shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to pull him closer.

"If you want this, Lori, we do it my way," Steve said in a low commanding voice. "You can walk away, but there won't be another opportunity."

Lori opened her eyes questioningly. Her cunt was throbbing with need, her body wanting nothing but his touch. Her mind was focused on one thing, and it didn't care what Steve wanted, as long as she got what she wanted, no, what she needed.

It had been a long time. Too long. She couldn't think of anything beyond what it would feel like to have Steve inside of her, fucking her mindlessly as she came over and over again. She wasn't quite sure what he meant, all she knew was that her body ached for him, his bare chest and stunning face just inches away and yet untouchable.

"Yes," she paused, catching her breath. "I want you… I want to be with you. I trust you. Just please…please, Steve, whatever you want, just please…," she begged.

"You're sure," he stated, not as a question, but as confirmation. His steely eyes flicked with desire and something else, something new to Lori.

"Yes, yes…" Lori tried to touch him again but he deftly stepped aside as he picked up his shirt off of the floor.

Steve gently lifted Lori off of the table, and reached out his hand to her. Questioningly, she looked at him, and smoothed down her skirt. She reached up to straighten her blouse as she thought about his offer. What did he mean, his way? She realized that no matter what he meant, she didn't care. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything. Lori put her hand in his.

He opened the door to his office, and led her in. Gently dropping her hand, he proceeded to close the blinds. She had never noticed that his office had locks on the glass doors, small unobtrusive sliding bars that he quietly slipped into place.

"Stand in front of my desk."

Lori was puzzled and still askew from their passionate encounter. She walked over to the desk and turned around to face Steve.

Steve smiled, and in his low, sexy, voice said, "I didn't tell you to turn."


	6. Chapter 6

Lori started to speak but he stepped close to her and placed one finger gently on her lips as he stared into her eyes intently. "In the future, I expect that you will do precisely what I tell you to do, without question. Now strip."

Lori looked at him, suddenly aware that she would be nude while Steve was still mostly dressed. She had never done anything like this, but everything inside of her was incredibly turned on by the change of events. She would do whatever he asked, whatever he wanted, as long as she could have him.

His eyes narrowed, and she started to unbutton the rest of her shirt. She removed it and placed it on the chair in front of his desk. As she reached down to take off her heels, Steve stopped her. "Leave them on," he ordered.

She started to open her mouth to question him, but one look at the steely focus in his eyes convinced her to be quiet. She unzipped her skirt and placed it with her shirt.

"From now on, I expect you'll wear stockings. Not pantyhose, but stockings with a garter matching your panties and bra. You'll wear a bra and panties to work, but not when are out together outside of work. No pants, only skirts and heels."

Lori looked at Steve, completely confused. She had never been with a man who told her what to wear, where to stand, or even to get undressed. But there was something in Steve's eyes, in his voice, even in his stance that thrilled her as he quietly but firmly ordered her. She didn't have time to think when he continued.

"If you want to stop, if we go too far, your safe word is 'orchid.' You may use it at any time without retribution, but once you do, we will stop completely for the night. Do you understand?" he said, continuing to stare directly into her eyes.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes," she said quietly, intrigued by the possibilities.

Steve moved closer to her, tipped her head up to his, and kissed her gently. "Good," he stated, as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and placed it atop her other clothes.

"Turn around. Bend over the desk. Grab the other side of the desk, and spread your legs more than shoulder distance apart." Steve's voice was smooth and even, as if he were ordering a coffee, rather than telling Lori to prepare for him.

Lori did as he asked. As she bent over the desk, she watched him walk behind his desk, take his keys from his pocket, and unlock a drawer. She couldn't see from her position what was in the drawer, which she suspected was Steve's intention.

He slipped a blindfold over her eyes, and then she felt the cold metal of handcuffs clasp snugly around her wrists. Giving a slight tug, she could tell that he had fastened them somehow to the underside of the edge of the desk. She heard more rustling, and then felt him fasten soft leather straps around each ankle. Steve reached up and harshly slapped the inside of her thighs.

"Not enough. Spread them wider," he said firmly, pushing her legs uncomfortably open. Her wet panties still on, she could feel her ass pulled upward from the angle of her ankles, which now were secured to the edges of the desk. Her naked breasts were pushed into Steve's desk, and she blushed as she imagined what she must look like, open and exposed for his pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to punish you now, Lori. We'll start with spanking, and move on from there. I expect you not to moan or cry, and to keep count. If you cannot keep count, we will start over."

With that, Steve smacked her bottom hard. Lori gasped but didn't cry out from the stinging pain. "One," she remembered, not wanting to disappoint Steve. A second swat followed, quickly by a third, a fourth. It was hard to keep count, but it kept her mind off of her stinging, reddening ass. After ten, she felt him pull her panties down to her knees. She felt embarrassed, with her ass raised up and her white silk wet panties hanging around her knees. Steve caressed her ass, admiring the red hand marks that now covered her ass.

He unclipped one ankle and slid her panties down and off one leg, before clipping it back to the desk. He traced his finger up her long legs all the way to her throbbing pussy. He reached in briefly to dip two fingers into her wet cunt, as Lori gasped from the sudden entrance. With his other hand, he smacked her bare bottom. She groaned as she tried to push back into his fingers, but he withdrew them suddenly.

"You forgot to count, Lori. We will start again at one."

His hand this time was harder, but between the blows he caressed her ass gently, so that the line between pain and pleasure was getting hard to distinguish. Finally, he reached ten again, and Lori heard more rustling.

Smack! Her ass felt on fire from the paddle, as the burning sensation swept down her legs and she flinched, at least as much as she could while tied spread-eagled to Steve's desk. She remembered to count, though – she would never make that mistake again. Smack came the paddle again, so much more painful than his hand, and without the soft caress afterward. By the time they reached ten, Lori was nearly in tears. It was only through her training and self-discipline that she was able to keep herself from sobbing from the pain.

Then just as quickly as the pain had started, Steve was spreading a cooling ointment on her ass, rubbing it in gently but thoroughly. The relief was so heavenly, so perfectly delicious that Lori hardly noticed that his hands had shifted from her ass to her wet mound.

Steve admired Lori's reddened ass and felt his own heat rise as he looked at her strapped to his desk, blindfolded and completely vulnerable. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, and reached around for yet another tool from his drawer. Lori was the first to test out the improvements he made to his desk – the hidden eyebolts tucked here and there around the desk for various positions, the locked drawer that he had carefully stocked with his favorite sex toys. The years he had spent in the Far East had taught him a level of bondage and dominance that paralleled nicely with the self-denial and discipline required of being a Navy SEAL. At first he had been a submissive, enjoying the release of putting his fate into his master's hands. But then at his master's urging, he began training a young submissive and found his true calling as a dominant.

Just as he enjoyed pushing the limits to solve cases for Five-0, he enjoyed helping his submissives push their own limits to reach unparalleled ecstasy. But he had never had a submissive as challenging as Lori. Training her, playing with her was going to be great fun. It would be dangerous, as they would be working together, but that extra level of danger was also a thrill to Steve.

He gave one final hard slap to Lori's ass, and just to shock her, a quick slap to her swollen pussy. Lori gasped at the shock of the slap to her nether region. Before she could register what had happened, she felt Steve's finger deftly flicking her clit, massaging her vulva, and then back to her clit again. Her breath started to shorten as she felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"Steve, oh, oh…" she started to moan quietly.

"Don't come," he said sternly. "You must ask me for permission to come, and right now, you may not come. I will go back to the paddle if you disobey me."

Lori tried to think of anything other than orgasm, but Steve's adept fingering was bringing her so close. Her breath caught as she tried to keep it in. Just as she didn't think she could contain herself any longer, he withdrew his finger. She whimpered quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stepped back, slipped on the condom on to his aching cock, and shoved it quickly into Lori's soaking cunt. She exhaled loudly, and began to moan softly as he rocked inside of her. He reached up and under her breasts to pinch her nipples. Lori threw her head back as Steve stepped up his rhythm. His thick, long cock slamming into her swollen pussy was more than Lori could take.

"Oh God, Steve, please, please, please! Please may I come? I need to come, I need to come, come with me, come in me, please?" she begged. The tears streamed down her face as her mind and her body were focused on one thing, and one thing only. Fucking, fucking hard until her body would be racked with a mind-blowing orgasm. She couldn't move, she couldn't even rub against him. She was entirely at his mercy and all she wanted, all she could imagine was coming with him inside of her.

He started to twist slightly as he slammed into her cunt, her juices starting to run down her legs. He knew he was close but he wanted to delay it a little longer, to see if they could come together. He moved his hands from her nipples to her waist, straightening up to get a better position where he could enter her deeper. He reached underneath to flick her clit and felt her breath shorten. Her soft moans increased, she was so close. He wound his fingers tightly into her soft, golden hair with one hand while the other continued to tease her clit.

"Come, now. Come with me," Steve spoke, barely able to keep control over his voice.

He heard her breath become more rapid, and he closed his eyes and gasped as he and Lori climaxed together. His hand moved from her clit to the desk as he grabbed the edge of the desk. His ass clenched as his cum streamed into the condom, Lori's pussy spasming and milking his cock as she went over the edge. He groaned loudly as his cock twitched with the end of his orgasm. He carefully withdrew, and cleaned himself briefly.

Lori lay on the table, still unable to move, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. She had just had the most intense orgasm, her first time coming at the same time as her partner. Her legs were twitching, and she felt weak. She just wanted to be freed and held by Steve, but for some reason, she was still spread, open and wanting, on his desk. She heard some activity but couldn't focus on the sounds, until she heard a buzzing and felt the most delicious sensation on her sensitive clit.

At first it was too intense – she tried to buck away from the wand – but between the straps around her ankles and the width of the desk, she couldn't move. Steve positioned the wand against her clit again, and it was like an electric shock. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, and the vibrating wand felt wonderfully smooth and warm as it sent jolts through her whole body. After just a few spasms, she felt herself starting to come again. Her mouth was dry – she couldn't form the words to ask.

She moaned to Steve. He knew she was nearly spent, and when he heard the moans he knew she was beyond speech.

"It's okay, darling, just come if you want to. Just relax, let your body feel everything, every inch of your hot, spanked ass. Your sensitive nipples. Your pulsing pussy, stretched wide from my cock. Feel how your legs are spread, you're unable to move, to resist. Your hands are cuffed with my handcuffs. I could take you as many times as I like. You let me put you here, spread you across my desk like a conquest, all for the pleasure of an orgasm. Feel it, reach for it, let it run across your clit and your pussy once again."

Like an electric shock, Lori felt the orgasm, more intense than the first, burn across her used clit and pussy, and then she shuddered, from her cuffed ankles to her handcuffed wrists, her whole body caught up in an epic orgasm. The aftershocks continued to pulse through her body as Steve switched off the wand and uncuffed her legs.

He held her arms as he released her wrists, and caught her before she sagged to the floor. Lifting her up, he carried her gently over to his couch and wrapped her in the soft afghan. He set her on his lap and held her, kissing her softly on her lips, her cheeks, and her heavy-set eyes.

Lori was spent. She had never felt such a range of emotions and sensations before. She couldn't say a word, or even think – all she could do was feel these remarkable and incredible emotions. She felt so warm and safe in Steve's arms, her head resting gently against his naked chest as he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Well done, my sweetness, well done."


End file.
